Existing lighting systems such as those used for relatively large (e.g., office) installations suffer from a number of difficulties, including complex and expensive installation and wasted energy when unoccupied spaces are illuminated. Additionally, although the centralised nature of prior art addressable lighting systems in theory facilitates their configuration, in practice this process is complex and time-consuming, with control engineers spending time mapping virtual components to their real counterparts, and ensuring that the various systems and components are correctly communicating with one another. This can obfuscate the step of directly programming the operation of individual lights or lighting zones to optimise lighting and energy usage while also providing occupant satisfaction.
It is desired to provide a lighting control apparatus and related processes that alleviate one or more difficulties of the prior art, or at least provide a useful alternative to existing lighting systems and processes.